A silicone resin composition and a modified silicone resin composition which have a crosslinkable silicon group such as a silanol group or a reactive silyl group at the end and which form a siloxane bond by hydrolysis and condensation reaction, a polyurethane resin composition having an isocyanate group at the end, a polysulfide resin composition having a thiol group at the end, and a modified polysulfide resin composition having a mercapto group at the end are widely used in various fields because their cured substances have excellent physical properties such as weather resistance, durability, heat resistance and cold resistance, and are used in large amounts as a sealing material, an adhesive, a floor material, a waterproof material and a coating material particularly in the architectural field. Although a resin mortar adhesive has been conventionally used particularly in the field of exterior tile adhesion, other materials with strong adhesive force have been required because of the problems of tile peeling and falling in recent years. A silicone modified epoxy adhesive having a crosslinkable silicon group has effects on not only the prevention of peeling due to aged deterioration but also the relaxation of vibration and impacts due to earthquakes by features having strong adhesion strength and also elastic function, and has become widespread at an astonishing speed because the actual results are recognized. Recently, as these curable resin compositions having a crosslinkable silicon group, those which have small changes in physical properties over a long period of time and have high durability and weather resistance, or those which can reduce external deterioration phenomena which ruin designs such as yellowing and fading have been needed, accompanied by requirements for long duration of architectural structures and houses.
It has been reported that a surface-treated calcium carbonate filler characterized by being subjected to wet surface treatment with at least one selected from the group consisting of metal soaps of saturated fatty acids having 8 or more carbon atoms, or metal soaps of unsaturated fatty acids, or metal soaps of alicyclic carboxylic acids and by not containing an alkali metal, has excellent heat resistance in a dry state and imparts thixotropic properties, slump resistance and good storage stability to curable resin compositions (Patent Literature 1).
It has also been reported that a paste resin composition with a low viscosity and excellent storage stability can be obtained by surface-treated calcium carbonate in which the total proportion of sodium salt and potassium salt of lauric acid, palmitic acid and stearic acid is 30 to 60 wt %, and the proportion of sodium salt and potassium salt of unsaturated fatty acids is 5 wt % or less (Patent Literature 2).
A sealing material composition which has good weather resistance, storage stability and water resistance and has a little reduction in elongation after heat exposure or for a long period of time has been further reported (Patent Literature 3). It is a sealing material composition which shows features having good weather resistance, storage stability and water resistance and a little reduction in elongation after heat exposure or for a long period of time by combining a curable resin having a hydrolyzable silyl group, which has a urethane bond or a urea bond in the molecule, and one or more compounds selected from a silane compound, boron trifluoride and/or a complex compound, a fluorinating agent, and an alkali metal salt of a polyvalent fluoro compound.